They Meet Again
by spashley20
Summary: Brooke laughed. “Ashley, this is Rachel, an old friend of mine from high school. Rachel, this is Ashley, my roommate and girlfriend.” Sequel to the one-shot "You Made Your Choice". Brooke/Ashley pairing COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Rachel strutted into the nightclub looking for someone to entertain her. She hasn't had a serious relationship since her breakup with Brooke and hadn't planned on having one either. All it would bring is heartache. She knows no one will make her happy like Brooke did.

She eyed a sultry looking brunette that was sitting at the bar. Sure, her back was to her but Rachel could already tell the girl would be hot by the way her backless dress hugged her body.

Rachel walked up and casually sat down beside the girl. "Just a shot of vodka." Rachel got her drink and downed it. Rachel smiled at the girl seductively before making the girl aware of her presence. "Hey."

Rachel's jaw dropped open as the brunette turned around. "Brooke."

"Rachel." Brooke's face held no expression and Rachel quickly regained her composure. "Long time no see."

"Yeah." Rachel agreed. "How've you been?"

"Good."

"How's Tree Hill University been for you?"

"Great."

"Great." Rachel cleared her throat nervously. She had dreamed of what she would say if she had seen the brunette again and now she had no idea what to say. Should she ask her to dance? Or ask her more about her life? Or maybe-

"So are you still with Haley?" Rachel mentally slapped herself. That was definitely not the question to ask.

Brooke merely looked amused. "No, I'm actually-"

Before Brooke could finish her sentence, a beautiful brunette walked up to Brooke's stool and spun her around. "Hey baby."

The brunette wrapped her arms around Brooke's neck before pulling her full force into a kiss. Brooke's hands fell comfortably on the girl's hips. The girl pulled her head back just a centimeter and whispered to Brooke. "Let's dance."

"Well I-"

"Aw, come on. That just got me all hot and bothered."

Brooke laughed. "Ashley, this is Rachel, an old friend of mine from high school. Rachel, this is Ashley, my roommate and girlfriend."

"Girlfriend."

"Yup, of a year and a half to be exact." Ashley's words were hard and directed towards Rachel. Her face clearly was showing possessiveness over Brooke.

Rachel downed another shot and rolled her eyes. "Congrats."

Brooke turned to Ashley. "Look, I'm going to head back to the dorm but you can stay with Bevin for a while longer, okay? I don't want to leave her alone."

Ashley hesitated before reluctantly agreeing. "Fine. I'll see you in a bit." Ashley kissed Brooke goodbye and walked into the sea of people.

"Walk me home?"

Rachel was startled by the invitation but nodded. The two girls walked out into the cool night air.

"You would have a girlfriend like that."

Brooke laughed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"She's wicked hot. Not to mention in amazing shape."

"So you noticed."

"Who wouldn't?"

"Well I'll take it as a compliment."

"You should. You're lucky." Rachel paused before adding, "She's lucky too."

Brooke smiled to herself. "Do you want to stop for coffee really quick?"

"At 2 AM?"

"Yeah, why not? We're awake now anyway. It'll give us a chance to catch up."

**At the coffee shop…**

"So what about you, Rachel? What have you been up to these past two years?"

"Well I was in New York for a while. I tried modeling and as you can tell it didn't work out. I just transferred to Tree Hill University. So technically I'm a freshman."

Brooke scoffed. "Phst. That means I have seniority over you because I'm a junior."

"You're funny."

"I know. Well I better be getting back. Ashley might be getting worried."

Rachel and Brooke walked home and Rachel hugged Brooke at the door before leaving. Brooke put her key in the lock and walked into her living room. She took off her heels and a sigh of relief escaped her as she plopped on to the couch.

"Brooke? Where the hell have you been?"

"I don't need this right now, Ash. You're drunk and I can already hear the tone you're using so just stop."

"I think I have every right to have a tone, Brooke. This has nothing to do with me being drunk. I got home before you and you didn't have the decency to text me. I was worried about you."

"Stop being so clingy. I can go where I want to."

Ashley's ramblings stopped. "Why would you say that to me?"

"Because you are clingy." Brooke regretted it the second she said it. She had no idea why she was being mean to her girlfriend.

"You know what? I'm outta here."

Brooke sat up and watched Ashley open their door. "Ashley, wait. Where are you going?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? Why don't you just stop being so damn clingy, Brooke." Ashley mocked. The door slammed shut.

Brooke swore under her breath.

**BD**

The next morning Brooke woke up in her bed, alone. She missed Ashley's warmth. Brooke threw on some sweats and walked out of her dorm and up a few flights. Even though Ashley hadn't told Brooke where she was going, she knew where she was.

Brooke knocked on the familiar door and waited for it to open. "Good morning, Brooke." The blonde whispered.

"Morning, Spencer." Brooke mumbled. "Where is she?"

"On the couch. You must have gotten into a fight, huh? She was bitching about you until she passed out on the floor."

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine. Probably just hung-over. Look, I'll give you guys some time and I'll go grab us a few coffees."

"Sounds good. Thanks, Spence. You're such a good friend to her."

Spencer smiled. "The best."

Spencer left the tiny room and Brooke walked over to Ashley. The way she was on the couch was almost comical. Her butt was in the air because the rest of her body was scrunched together.

Brooke laughed and pushed Ashley's butt down. Then she lied next to her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her. "Ashley."

"Mmm."

"Wake up." Brooke kissed the girl's neck from behind.

"No."

"Please?" Brooke placed another kiss on Ashley's neck.

"I'm mad at you."

Brooke sighed. "I know. I'm really sorry Ashley. I went out with Rachel and I was just a little flustered when I got home and I took it out on you. I'm sorry."

Ashley rolled over so that the two were face to face. She had yet to open her eyes and wasn't planning on it anytime soon. "Fine. I forgive you, but now you have to stay with me until I feel like getting up."

Brooke smiled. "Fine."

Ashley snuggled into Brooke's warm figure. Her face went comfortably into Brooke's neck.

Ashley dozed off.

"You always were bad at giving me punishments." Brooke whispered as she watched Ashley's breathing even out.


	2. Chapter 2

Brooke woke a while later and swore when she realized she'd be late to class if she didn't hurry. She thought about just jumping out of Ashley's arms but decided not to since she had been mean the night before.

"Baby." Brooke softly whispered into Ashley's ear. She then kissed her lips. "I'm going to class. Lemme go."

"Fine." Ashley didn't bother to argue because she knew the brunette was serious about her work, which was odd because she was the total opposite in high school.

Brooke quickly stripped off her sweats before realizing that they were still in Spencer's dorm. "Shit."

Spencer walked back in with two coffee cups in her hands. "Oh my god. Sorry." Spencer blushed and went to exit her room but Brooke quickly scuffled over to her.

"No, no. It's fine. We have the same parts anyway. Can I borrow a pair of jeans? I really, _really_ need to get to class."

"Yeah, sure, top left drawer."

"Thanks," Brooke giggled when she noticed Spencer staring at her. "Yeah, I get that a lot." Brooke winked and went in search of the jeans.

Spencer turned a shade darker.

"So I don't know what Ash is up to later so could you tell her I'll just text her? You know, when she finally gets her lazy ass up."

"Yeah, no problem."

Brooke smiled and hugged Spencer before rushing out to her class.

**BD**

"So what do you think?" Brooke asked as she took Ashley's hand in her own. They were walking back from a movie.

"Of the movie? Um, we didn't watch it, hello!"

"I know we didn't watch it, and you have yourself to blame for it."

"I can't help that I'm so hot you can't keep your hands off of me…or your lips."

"You love it."

Ashley sighed. "I do."

"So anyway, like I was saying…Spencer and Rachel. Maybe they could meet and-"

"No."

"What? Why not? Maybe they'd hit it off."

"We are not pushing them together. Don't you think that'd make things a bit complicated?"

"How so?"

"Well, she's your ex. And from what you told me before we were together she was also your first love. And besides, Spencer doesn't go for redheads."

"Spencer needs to get herself a life."

"Don't be mean."

"But it's true! She's turned down every girl that's thrown themselves at her."

Ashley stopped at the crosswalk and looked both ways before continuing. "Well that's just it. She wants what she wants and she won't just go after any girl."

"But that's just it. Rachel isn't just any girl."

_Yeah. And that's what worries me. _Ashley thought to herself.

"Can I at least invite them to the party tomorrow? I won't force them into anything. If it happens, it happens."

Ashley sighed in defeat. The one problem with their relationship was the two of them were both stubborn as hell. They had to try and learn to let some things go if they weren't going to argue at all times.

"Fine. But you do not interfere, promise?"

"Promise." Brooke sealed the deal with a kiss. "Let's go home."

**AD**

Brooke plopped down on her bed. She felt Ashley move her position but she remained sleeping. Brooke flipped open her Voyager cell phone. Automatically she typed in Rachel and Spencer's numbers.

**B: So, big party tmw at Bevin's apartment. You in?**

**S: Yeah. Ash already told me about it. I'll be at your dorm about 8.**

Brooke read Spencer's text and feeling satisfied, she deleted it.

**R: Well…any hot girls gonna be there?**

Brooke smiled. **B: Me…Ashley…Spencer. That's more than enough for you.**

**R: Oh ur right. Ashley is hot.**

**B: Hands off, Gattina.**

**R: Fine. Who's Spencer?**

**B: Oh, no one. Just Ash's bff. See ya tmw. Meet at my dorm for 8.**

**R: G'night Penelope.**

**B: Yeah, yeah Gattina. Night.**

Brooke smiled triumphantly and let out a squeal of excitement.

Ashley rolled over. "What are you so happy about?"

Brooke immediately stopped moving. "Nothing."

Ashley threw off her covers and leapt on top of Brooke. She reached out and tried to grab her phone.

"Stop, stop!" Brooke couldn't handle the tickling torture she was recieving and finally gave up. "All I did was invite Spencer and Rachel to the party. That's it!"

"I don't believe you."

"Scouts honor."

"You weren't a girl scout, Brooke."

"So?"

"So it doesn't mean anything."

"I've sold a cookie box or two in my day."

Ashley just rolled her eyes and kissed Brooke. "Oh yeah?"

"Mhm." Brooke pulled Ashley closer so that their bodies were pressing into one another's.

Ashley kissed Brooke again, slipping her tongue inside her girlfriend's mouth. Brooke moaned and Ashley trailed her hand up Brooke's thigh, teasingly. Then her fingertips barely brushed over Brooke's center.

"I'm tired." Ashley announced abruptly. She rolled off of Brooke.

Brooke growled. "Oh no you don't." Brooke straddled Ashley's hips. "I am so not letting you get away with that."

Ashley smirked. _My girlfriend is so amazingly hot._


	3. Chapter 3

Finally the time had come for the foursome to go to Bevin's party. Spencer knocked on Ashley and Brooke's dorm door loudly. No one answered.

Spencer was about to get annoyed when she saw a drop dead gorgeous redhead walk up to her. "Hey."

Spencer smiled innocently. "Hi. You must be Rachel."

"Yeah. And you must be Spencer. You are just as cute as Brooke said you were. Your eyes are so…blue."

Spencer blushed. Hard. "Thanks."

Rachel smirked, realizing she was getting to the blonde. "So anyway, they're already outside waiting for us. Ready to go?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

Rachel sent another flirtatious smile Spencer's way before heading down the stairs to meet the two brunettes.

When they got outside they looked for their friends. "Oh my god. Do they ever stop?" Rachel rolled her eyes when she saw that Ashley was straddling Brooke in Ashley's Porsche.

Spencer sighed. "Nope."

"Hey losers. We're going to have to take another car. Yours is a two-seater." Rachel called out.

Ashley broke away from Brooke, breathing heavily. "We're taking my car. You can take Brooke's bug."

Spencer frowned. "Why can't we all just go in Brooke's bug?"

Ashley smirked. "No, we can't. You know why, Spence. Go ahead, we'll meet you there."

"They are seriously like horny fourteen year old boys." Spencer said as she put the car in drive.

Rachel smiled. "It's Brooke. What do you expect? She's like a sex-aholic. Besides, if I was Ashley, I would be taking full advantage of Brooke at all times too."

"Ew."

"Oh please, Spencer. I know if you had Ashley you'd do the same thing."

Spencer turned beat red. "I don't like Ashley that way."

"Sure you don't."

"I don't!" Spencer crossed her arms and huffed. "Well you still love Brooke!"

Rachel smirked. "I know. And she knows that too. And secretly I think she wants me back too because if she didn't she wouldn't be keeping me around."

"Or she just wants to be your friend. I'm not kidding, Rachel. They are madly in love with each other."

"How do you know? Maybe Ashley likes you too."

"Yeah, right."

"Why not? You're beautiful, smart, and it seems to me like you're there for Ashley whenever she needs you."

"Rachel you don't know me and you don't know Ashley, okay? We've been best friends forever and I just _know_ that she's madly, deeply, head-over-heels in love with Brooke. End of story."

"Aren't you feisty?"

Spencer blushed for the umpteenth time that night. "Shut up."

**At the party…**

Spencer watched on as Brooke and Ashley grinded on each other in the middle of a crowd of sweaty college students. She sighed and took a sip of her vodka which was mixed with ginger ale and ice.

"Please tell me you've noticed the looks Ashley's been throwing you all night."

"Jesus, Rachel!" Spencer spilt her drink after the redhead's unexpected appearance.

Rachel merely laughed. "Oh calm down Miss I-don't-drink-a lot. Just wash it."

"And no, to answer your question, there has been no Ashley looks my way."

"Oh but there has. And I think I finally figured it out. Brooke and the wannabe rocker over there wants us to get together."

"Who's us?"

"Blondie, you're supposed to be the smart one. Us. Me and you."

"What? Why would they want that?"

Rachel smirked. "I don't think they _really_ want it to happen. I think they are trying to convince themselves that they aren't into me and you."

"You've thought a lot about this, haven't you?"

Rachel's face fell. She looked longingly at Brooke who was still gyrating on Ashley. "Well… I made a mistake a long time ago, Spence. And now she's all I think about."

Rachel eyed Spencer who seemed to have a sudden epiphany. She downs the rest of her drink. "You know what? We might as well pretend to be interested in one another. Maybe it'll help us get our girls."

"I'm in." Rachel smirked before staring into Spencer's eyes. She brought her hands to Spencer's hips and slowly turned her around. Then Rachel brought Spencer's body to her own so that there was no space between them. They quickly found the rhythm, the blonde's back pushing firmly against the redhead's chest.

"Are they watching us?" Rachel whispered into Spencer's ear, causing chills to run through her.

"Uh-hum. Uh…" Spencer took a second to collect herself. "Yeah, yeah. They are watching. They look pissed."

"Good."

**The next day…**

"Brooke I don't understand why it bothered you so much. You're the one who wanted to get them together." Ashley was currently chasing Brooke around the apartment because she was refusing to stand still.

"Yeah, well, I changed my mind." Brooke answered childishly. Brooke finally plopped down on the couch with a scowl on her face.

"Whatever, Brooke. I don't even feel like dealing with this right now." Ashley picked up her purse and headed for the door.

"Ash?" Brooke softly whispered.

"Sorry, baby." Ashley walked back to the couch and gently kissed Brooke goodbye. "Date with me tonight? Maybe a movie?"

"Sounds good."

Ashley kissed Brooke goodbye quickly again and left.

**Later that night…**

"Where's Spencer and Rachel?" Brooke asked as she enjoyed the breeze in Ashley's convertible.

"Dunno. I don't keep tabs on them."

"I know. But Spencer is your best friend, aren't you supposed to know these things?"

Ashley sighed. "Brooke can we just forget about them tonight?"

"Fine." Brooke put her hand through her hair and checked her cell phone for new text messages. "Hey, this isn't the way to the movies."

Ashley finally smiled for the first time that night. "Phst. Yes it is."

Brooke smiled, curious as to what her girlfriend was up to. A few moments later, Ashley pulled up to a park. The two got out of the car and Ashley had a blanket and her laptop in hand.

Ashley picked a tree and spread out the blanket. She sat with her back to the tree and motioned for Brooke to sit and lean into her. Brooke happily complied.

When they were settled, Ashley put her laptop on and Brooke's favorite movie, Bride Wars, began playing. "Awww, baby, you're so cute." Brooke loved that her girlfriend was always thinking of new ways to have fun and enjoy each other's company.

As the final scene rolled on the laptop, Brooke craned her neck a little and looked into Ashley's eyes. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too."

Brooke's eyes glanced at Ashley's lips and she really had no choice but to lean in and capture Ashley's lips in her own. It was a short, loving kiss and Ashley's arms wrapped around Brooke tighter.

The two brunettes sat in a comfortable silence as they stared up at the stars. Ashley rested her chin on Brooke's shoulder.

"I…I didn't mean to make you angry earlier. I just don't think I want our two best friends dating."

"I think it's perfect, Brookie. We'd be able to double date all the time and Spencer won't be stuck being our third wheel anymore."

"I don't know, Ash. I just don't like it. You don't know Rachel."

Ashley just sighed. "Rachel's not the person you knew four years ago. Maybe she'll be good for Spencer. And besides, it's not our business. What happens, happens."

Brooke looked up at the stars and could have sworn she saw a constellation in the shape of an "R".

"Yeah, maybe."

**AN: thoughts on the pairings? **


	4. Chapter 4

Ashley walks into her dorm room after her morning class and throws her keys onto her desk. She drops herself onto the couch next to her girlfriend.

She checks Brooke out. She's sitting Indian style on the couch and she's in gray sweatpants and a white fitted tee. Black framed glasses are sitting on her nose and there's a history textbook in her lap. Ashley has to admit that her girl looks fine no matter what she's wearing. Brooke looks up from her textbook for a moment and she greets Ashley with a peck to the lips. "Hi baby."

"Hey." Ashley purrs. "You look sexy."

Brooke scoffed. "No sex."

"What? You aren't in the mood?"

Brooke looked up at Ashley and smirked. "I'm always in the mood."

"Then why can't we?"

"I'm trying to be a good student, Ash."

Ashley leaned over and began kissing up the side of Brooke's neck. Brooke tried to remain focused on her textbook but it was getting increasingly hard to do so. Ashley reached Brooke's jaw and sucked softly there. Brooke moaned.

Ashley slyly pried the book out of her girlfriend's hands. She placed it beside her and then swung herself so that she was straddling Brooke.

"You know…you really are hot when you're trying to be studious."

"Oh really?"

"Really…" Ashley brought her lips to Brooke's and quickly starting massaging Brooke's tongue with her own.

Brooke moaned again. She wasn't the quiet type and Ashley loved that about her. Brooke slowly pulled away. "Rachel's supposed to be coming by soon so I don't think this is a good idea."

Ashley ignored the comment and put her hands on the bottom of Brooke's shirt. She lifted it slightly, gliding her hands up Brooke's stomach. Then she peeled it off completely. "It'll just have to be a quickie then. You can pay me back later."

Before Brooke could respond, the palm of Ashley's hand rested on Brooke's center. Brooke twitched slightly and Ashley refused to move her hand. "I'm so much better than reading."

"You're right…just…touch me."

Ashley slowly trailed her fingers higher causing the girl beneath her to squirm again. Ashley let her hands rest on Brooke's hips. "What was that?"

"I need you to just fucking _touch_ me."

She crept her hand inside of Brooke's sweatpants and underneath her underwear. Ashley grinned. "Wow, I didn't know I could get you worked up so quickly." Ashley scoffed. "Who am I kidding? Of course I can."

Ashley slipped her fingers inside of Brooke expertly and began a quick and rough rhythm.

Brooke groaned. "Fuck."

Ashley kissed Brooke's neck again and kept up her motions. Occasionally she curled her fingers and Brooke was already on her way to finding release. She was just about there, Ashley could sense it, when someone else walked into the room. Ashley heard the quiet "Oh my god" but Brooke was too much in her own world to notice.

Ashley looked up and was instantly pissed off. "Wait outside until Brooke's finished."

This got Brooke's attention and she looked over her shoulder. There stood a 10-minute early Rachel.

"Jesus, Ashley. Stop." Brooke pulled Ashley's hand out of her pants and shoved the girl off of her.

Ashley rolled her eyes and then used her fingers to point to the bathroom. "Well, I'm just going to…wash my hands."

Ashley walked out of the room and Rachel still looked shocked. Brooke grabbed her shirt and put it on. She still felt like she needed her release but the awkwardness of the situation was slowly killing _that_ desire.

Finally, after a moment or two of silence, Rachel smirked. "I would have thought you would have learned to lock your doors after all of the _adventures_ we used to have."

Brooke sort of half smiled and was happy that Ashley hadn't heard the comment. If she had, Rachel would likely be out cold by now.

"So uh…Why don't we just forget this little incident ever happened?" Brooke asked.

"Deal. But only if you come shopping with me now and buy me new shoes."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Deal. Let me just get changed."

**BD**

"So what's the deal with you and Spencer?" Brooke asked as she looked through the various racks of clothing in front of her.

"What do you mean?" Rachel acted clueless.

"You know what I mean."

"I don't know. She's pretty, smart, nice. But I don't know if I want to be with her."

Rachel looked at Brooke for any signs of jealousy. To her disappointment, she found none.

"Well don't mess with her, Rachel. Ashley loves her and neither one of us want to see her hurt."

Rachel decided to try to put an idea into Brooke's head. Rachel almost felt awful about trying to break her and Ashley up but in the end she was blinded by the need of having Brooke for herself.

"Speaking of which, how do you deal with Ashley always being around Spencer?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you know."

Brooke paused in her shopping. She was clearly confused and her interest was piqued. "No, I don't know. Why don't you spell it out for me?"

Rachel let out a nervous giggle. "Well, obviously Spencer is in love with her."

"Phst. No way. They're best friends."

"Are you so sure? I mean, come on Brooke. Haven't you noticed that Spencer is there for Ashley way more than Ashley is for her? And you must have noticed the glances and the subtle touches. It's really obvious, to be honest."

Brooke scrunched her eyebrows together in thought. Then she felt a little anger.

She trusted Spencer, didn't she?

Ashley did seem to run to the blonde every time they had a fight…

Brooke slammed the hanger she had been holding down angrily. She took out her cell phone and dialed an all too familiar number.

"Ashley? We need to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

Brooke stormed into their shared dorm room and slammed her newly purchased shoes down onto the couch. Ashley got up from the bed where she had been taking a nap before her girlfriend had called saying they "needed to talk." That was never a good sign for any relationship and Ashley knew it.

"What'd we need to talk about?" Ashley cautiously asked. She approached her girlfriend slowly and wrapped her arms around the girl's waist, hoping it was a good thing to do.

"Is Spencer in love with you?" Brooke furiously asked her. "You _are_ around her _all_ the time!"

Ashley released Brooke's waist and her face showed clear confusion. "What?"

"Are you and Spencer…"

"No! Ew! Never! She might as well be my sister."

"Oh…okay. Good." Brooke smiled brightly and turned to leave the room. That was all she needed to hear.

_Bipolar much? _Ashley followed Brooke. "Um, what the hell?"

"What?" Brooke busied herself with making a sandwich.

"Where did that come from?"

"Oh, nothing. Someone said something to me and now I know they were stupid and I was stupid for listening to them in the first place!" Brooke rambled.

Ashley crossed her arms and grumbled. "Rachel. She has been getting under my skin lately. I've been pretty tolerant of her but I swear if she tries anything else I don't think I want you to see her anymore."

Brooke bit her tongue. She wanted to defend Rachel but ultimately agreed with Ashley. If Rachel tried anything else she would have to stop seeing the girl.

**BD**

With Ashley at class and Spencer working on homework, Brooke had resided herself to the couch to watch some TV. She heard a small knock coming from her door. "It's open!"

In walked Rachel and she plopped herself on to the couch. "Hey Penelope."

"Don't get cute with me, Rachel. What you did was low."

"I didn't do anything!" Rachel answered defensively.

Brooke sat up. "Didn't do anything? You tried to get me to think Ashley and Spencer had a thing."

"Brooke they may not actually have something going on, but the point is they _could_."

"Now I'm lost."

Rachel inched closer to the brunette. "It's like us, Brooke. Me and you _could_ be together."

"Rachel I told you I just wanted to be friends." Brooke whispered. She didn't want to hurt the girl sitting before her but she still had to be honest. "I thought you could be a friend to me. But if you can't handle that then maybe you should find other friends."

Rachel sighed in disappointment. "How could you forget about us so easily? We had _such_ amazing times when we were together. I haven't _stopped _thinking about you. How can you forget me?"

"I didn't forget! That was a _great_ time in my life, Rachel. Nothing will ever make me forget that. But the harsh reality is that I've found something better. Ashley makes me happy."

"No. That's not true." Rachel felt herself breaking and feeling desperate. She leaned even closer to Brooke's face. "You just…forgot how good it feels to be with me."

Rachel closes the gap in between them and places her lips on Brooke's. She puts her hands on the back of Brooke's neck and in walks Ashley.

Brooke shoves Rachel off of her and curses. Then both girls notice Ashley.

Ashley's fists are curled up into a ball on both sides of her body. "Fucking bitch."

Ashley storms out of the dorm and slams the door.

Brooke stands up and is near tears. She points at Rachel. "Look at what you did! I'm not in love with you, Rachel! Not anymore! You were my first love but that doesn't make you my forever love! My forever love is Ashley, okay? If you ruined it I swear to God…" Brooke trailed off and ran after her girlfriend.

Rachel was left alone. She burst into tears knowing now she really had _lost _the love of her life because she didn't feel the same way. Rachel was devastated.

Brooke was surprised to see Ashley just outside the door leaning on the wall. "Baby, I am so sorry-"

"Don't worry about it, Brooke. I know that was all her. I just had to leave because if I didn't I probably would have punched her."

Brooke let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She took Ashley in her arms and hugged tightly. "She's out of my life from now on, Ash. All I need is you."

Ashley smiled because she wasn't like Rachel. She wouldn't make the same mistake Rachel had when she broke up with Brooke.

…_My forever love is Ashley…_

Ashley had known all along that all she needed was Brooke.

**End.**

**Ugh sorry it's kind of rushed but I lost my inspiration for this story and I wanted to at least attempt to finish it for whoever's reading. Thanks for all of the reviews along the way :)**


End file.
